


Little Problem

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Boot Worship, Chastity Device, Come Eating, Demon Sex, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Slightly Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rin is having a hard time dealing with his first demon heat, and Mephisto has a few ideas on how to help him out.





	Little Problem

Mephisto smiled calmly at Rin as he entered his office, face bright red and a visible bulge in his pants. He’d been waiting for this moment for quite a while, and it seemed that his patience was finally being rewarded.  
“Damn it you clown, you didn’t tell me that I would start to feel like this!” He yelled, stopping just a few feet in front of the principals desk. His erection pressed against the front of his pants, and Mephisto could see its outline clearly against the blue fabric of Rin’s jeans. The younger demons hands were balled into fists, as if he was trying to keep himself contained, but Mephisto could tell he was losing his composure. He’d planned for this, of course, when he’d initially undertaken Rin. On the inside, he was delighted to see the younger demon in this state, knowing full well that he could easily take advantage of the boy now that he was more vulnerable. On the outside, he appeared calm and concerned, however.  
“Well dear boy, this is simply part of being a demon. Every few weeks, you’ll get an increased...sexual appetite, if you will. I’m surprised you haven’t gone through this sooner. It appears that you’re experiencing your first demon heat.” Mephisto explained, crossing his gloved hands and leaning his elbows onto the desk.  
Rin growled, a low, throaty noise that sounded more animalistic than human. He clenched his pointed teeth and slammed his fists on the desk.  
“No shit it’s a heat!” He screeched, leaning over so his face was close to Mephisto’s, “What do I do about it? I’ve already jerked off like six times the past two days, and my dick still feels like it’s on fire! Make it stop!”  
Mephisto bit his bottom lip in excitement. He’d led Rin straight into his trap. Make it stop, he asked? Well Mephisto could certainly do that.  
Straightening himself in his chair, the principle leaned away from Rin and grinned.  
“Well I can probably do that for you, dear boy, but I’ll need you to do something for me first.” He chuckled darkly, laminating his desire to Rin. The younger demon made a disgusted noise.  
“Gross, I’m not gonna let you fuck me or something disgusting like that.” He stated, and Mephisto tilted his head.  
“Oh no, no, it’s much more simple than that, really. You see Rin, for me to help you with your little ‘problem’, I’ll just require you clean my boots for me...”  
“That’s it?” Rin interrupted with a confused face.  
“...With your tongue.” The older demon finished, unable to contain his smile now.  
Rin’s eyes widened in disgust and shock, insulted that Mephisto could ask such a thing of him. Lick his boots? Could there be anything more revolting?  
“Fuck off, clown, you and I both know that’s not gonna happen.”  
But Mephisto was prepared for the response, and had one of his own.  
“Oh, fine by me, Rin. But I suppose you’ll have to figure out something to do about that hard on you’re sporting. Remember, you’re a demon. You can’t be satisfied as easily with humans. Although, I’m sure you could ask your brother to help you,” Mephisto snarked, “Or maybe even Amaimon.”  
Realization dawned on Rin. He’d been played, strung along, and led into a trap this entire time. As much as he wanted to stomp out of the office right then and there, he knew he couldn’t. His painfully hard cock ached in his pants, which were feeling tighter and tighter with every passing second, and he knew it wasn’t going to get any better.  
“Fuck, fine, whatever.” Rin muttered, defeated. He strolled around to the other side of the desk where Mephisto sat comfortably, his legs spread. Rin trailed his eyes down from the puffy, white jester pants to the pink and purple striped leggings and finally to the tall, pink boots the demon wore. Rin locked eyes with Mephisto.  
“Knees.” The demon king spoke, and Rin complied. He dropped to all fours and moved closer to the tips of Mephisto’s boots. His face was only inches away, and a faint, frilly smell of perfume wafted to his nostrils. He looked to Mephisto once more, and the purple haired man nodded, leaned his head on his hand.  
“Start with a kiss.” He commanded.  
Rin dipped his head and pressed his lips to the toe of the left boot. The initial taste was hardly distinguishable, but as Rin peppered his way up the foot of the boot he caught the faded taste of leather and polish. He inhaled deeply and was greeted with more of the scent from earlier, with traces of sandalwood this time.  
Mephisto watched the young demon kiss his way up the face of his boot, watched the way his cock strained in his pants, watched the way his eyes closed in focus of his work. He internally praised himself for scouting such a good, submissive, and trainable demon that he could make use of.  
“Get to licking.” He barked, extending his left leg forward to allow Rin easier access. The boy complied, as Mephisto had expected, and placed a tentative lick to the side of the boot where his shin met his foot. Rin licked sloppy, unorganized stripes up and down the face, sides, and top of the boot, even occasionally dipping down to the heel. The demon king’s watched with fixation as Rin cleaned the boot with his tongue, just like he’d been asked to.  
“Now the other one.”  
Rin stepped back and sat on his heels to catch his breath. His hard cock pressed against his pants still, a small wet spot having formed on the front. Rin’s skin was flushed and beads of sweat stuck to his forehead, his tongue hanging slightly from his mouth as he panted like a dog.  
Mephisto thought it was one of the lewdest things he’d ever seen.  
His attention was grabbed as Rin resumed his work, kissing and licking in alteration up and down the boot. He pulled away when he felt his job was finished, and looked at Mephisto for confirmation.  
The demon lord slipped each boot off of and inspected them in his hands. Each seemed to have no spots missed or anything wrong, so he beckoned for Rin to stand again. He set the boot in his hand on his desk and motioned for Rin to sit on his lap.  
“What a good boy you were just now.” He praised, slipping one hand behind Rin’s waist and petting his sweaty locks with the other.  
“Would you like your reward.” It wasn’t a question.  
Rin undid the fly of his pants and slipped his hard dick through the slot in his boxers. Mephisto took it in his gloved hand and teased the slit with his thumb, earning a loud whine from Rin. He took the shaft in his hand once and pumped, watching as a trail of shiny pre leaked down the head.  
“Ah, youth.” Mephisto chuckled, using one hand to jerk Rin off while he reached for the boot on his desk with the other. Taking the pink footwear in his hand, he placed the opening over Rin’s nostrils, enveloping the younger demon with the scent of his boot. Rin tried to recoil, but Mephisto held his dick tightly. His tone was low as he spoke.  
“Do not resist. I want your body trained to crave my scent.” He explained, pressing the boot down further over Rin’s nose. The smell was a mixture of musk and sweat, but overall, not one that Rin found completely unpleasant. As he had when he was cleaning them, he breathed deeply and allowed the scent to circulate and fill his body. His cock jutted as Mephisto resumed jerking him off, occasionally reaching down to fondle his sack.  
He didn’t last long at all, eventually spilling his come on Mephisto’s gloved hand. A bit more dribbled down and landed on the demon’s legging, which he wiped off casually. Mephisto pulled the boot away, allowing Rin to breath fresh air again, and quickly presented his come soaked hand before him.  
“Clean up after yourself.” He ordered. Rin nodded and took the come covered digits in his mouth, sucking the creamy substance from the demons fingers. When he was satisfied, Mephisto pulled his hand away helped Rin stand. He rose from the chair afterwards, gripped Rin’s face in his hands, and crushed their lips together.  
Their tongues danced, mixing saliva and come in the process, as Mephisto overpowered Rin with his presence. Mephisto withdrew his tongue but held Rin close.  
“You’re mine, understand? If I so much as see anyone else near you in a manner I deem unacceptable, I promise you’ll both suffer the consequences.”  
“I-I understand.” Rin replied.  
Mephisto’s words were clear: Rin was going to grow a whole lot closer to Mephisto over the next while.  
“Now, as for your continuous little problem, I think I have just the solution…” The demon king said aloud as he began digging through his desk drawer.

 

A week later, Rin stormed into Mephisto’s office, his hands shaky and his composure crumbling. He rushed over to Mephisto and placed his hands around the taller man’s shoulders.  
“P-Please take it off…” He begged.  
Mephisto turned around in his chair and grinned.  
“Have you been a good boy all week?” He asked, already knowing the answer. Rin nodded, embarrassed, and pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees, revealing his soft cock, encased in a metal cage held in place with a lock.  
“Would you like to feel good?” Mephisto asked. It wasn’t a question, but Rin nodded.  
“Then get to licking.”


End file.
